


Cold Nights

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Series: The Monster Series Collection [14]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, but spooky, sharing body heat trope, unprotected sex, wolverine!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: Lost in the mountains and dying from hypothermia, help shows up in the form of a mysterious (and sexy) mountain man.Or, unrepentant sharing body heat trope, but with a werewolf!Logan.





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Hypothermia, Near-death Experience, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Blood.  
> A/N: This is the eighth Monster!Character one shot for this Spooktober season!  
> If you want to request another Monster!Character, you can drop a comment on any of the fics in the Monster!Series Collection, giving me a prompt and/or telling me what Monster!Character you want to see! Please don't request Monster!Character I've already done (for example, demon!bucky or vampire!steve). You can request any character from the following universes: MCU, Mass Effect, X-Men, Harry Potter, Supernatural, and Dragon Age. Requesting something doesn't mean I'll choose it, but it doesn't hurt to ask!

[Originally posted by petitloupbete](https://tmblr.co/ZAecZq2SdViPQ)

Your entire body vibrated with shivers as you dug through your bag. Two days of food and water left, if you rationed it carefully. 

But the storm outside only seemed to be getting worse with time, not letting up, and every time a gust of wind blew by some of it cut right through the fabric of your tent, dropping the temperature even further.

At this rate you would-

You shut the thought away in the back of your mind and burrowed deeper into your sleeping bag, curling into yourself and closing the top over your head. 

As much as you hated the shivering, it was a good thing. It meant your body was still trying to keep warm, that you still had the energy to try and live.

The wind howled outside. Or at least, you hoped it was the wind. Wolves weren’t exactly unheard of in the area, but you didn’t think you’d be in the woods long enough for it to be a problem. 

You hardly slept, eating only when absolutely necessary. The supplies you brought dwindled until nearly nothing was left. To make matters worse, the howling was getting louder. 

Definitely wolves, and they were getting closer. 

You didn’t notice at first when you stopped shivering. It was only when you heard snuffling outside and you started shaking in fear that you realized it. 

A small whimper left your lips and you could do little to stop it.

Any second now a paw would rip through the tent and teeth would find your throat and-

Sure enough, something was feeling around the fabric of the tent and you had to bite your lip to stop yourself from crying out. Except the thing found the zipper and cursed. In English. Well, it sounded like English, at least. It was hard to hear over the wind. 

You shuddered as a cold blast of icy wind filled the tent, but your eyes were riveted to the person standing in the entrance of the tent. A man, and a strong-looking one at that. 

“Please…” you whispered, not knowing exactly what you were asking for. Closing the tent would be a good place to start. You could feel the little heat you’d managed to keep slowly being leeched into the cold wintry air. 

He took one look at you, muttered “Shit,” and crawled into the cramped tent, zipping the door shut behind him. “The hell are you doing out here in this storm?” he asked gruffly. 

“Didn’t know it was coming. Got stuck,” you whispered through chattering teeth. “Who’re you?” you asked as you watched him shuck off his coat. Before you knew what was happening he was laying it over your sleeping bag and you nearly moaned in relief as the heat suffused through the layers of materials. 

“Name’s Logan. How about you?” he muttered as he pulled his shirt off. Your eyes widened as you took in his chiseled physique. You’d only seen that kind of muscle in porn and gym advertisements. 

“(Y/N). What’re you doin’?” you murmured weakly, confused and more than a little flustered. 

He raised and eyebrow at you as he started undoing his belt. “Are you kidding? You have any idea how cold you are? You ain’t going anywhere any time soon in this storm and we gotta get you warm. Fast.” 

You gulped. “Y-you mean…?” You looked him up and down pointedly, then quickly glanced away when he unceremoniously yanked his pants off. 

Logan huffed in annoyance. “Now’s not the time to be gettin’ modest. Shirt off,” he said as he unzipped the sleeping bag. 

Immediately, you whimpered as your skin met the cold air of the tent and you went to get your shirt off, but your cold, stiff fingers fumbled uselessly at the zipper of your jacket. Logan, obviously seeing your state, sighed and held his hands over yours. His skin was so hot by comparison that they felt like coals on your skin. 

His dark brown eyes bored into you, open and honest. “I ain’t gonna do nothin’ untoward to you, but I gotta get this off you, alright?” 

You merely nodded, not trusting yourself to speak, and a second later Logan unzipped your thick coat and placed it over your still-covered legs, then lifted your shirt quickly over your head. You were fairly sure that, if your blood wasn’t half-frozen in your veins, your face would be hot. 

It only got worse, though, when he unzipped the sleeping bag further and carefully peeled your layers of socks and thick insulated pants off. He left your bra and underwear on, but a second later he was shimmying into the sleeping bag next to you, then piling all the loose articles of clothing on top. 

You _did_ moan then, though it was because of the immediate relief you felt at having his warmth so close to you. The sleeping bag was small, but you still plastered yourself against his body, arms going around him to pull him closer. When you placed your icicle-like feet to his calves he grunted in annoyance, but you only sighed happily. After a brief moment of hesitation, his arms went around you and you couldn’t have been happier about it.

“This alright?” he asked, breath ghosting against your hair. 

“So warm,” you muttered in response, face pressed against his chest.

“That wasn’t an answer,” he said, though you could hear the smirk in his voice.

You squeezed him gently. “Don’t you dare move, mystery mountain man,” you warned. 

He huffed out a surprised laugh, but didn’t budge. “Alright, but only if you agree not to fall asleep.” You tried not to pout, but it was a close thing. As though he could sense this, he added, “Need to keep an eye on you. You’re still a damned popsicle and things are gonna get worse before they get better.” 

“Whaddya mean?” you murmured against his skin. 

Logan rubbed small circles into your back with one of his big hands. “Gonna get circulation back, which means you’re gonna be real uncomfortable for a while.”

You groaned but that only made him huff out another laugh. “What do you propose we do, then?”

“What, I’m not doing enough as it is?” 

You smirked a bit at that and fought back a shiver when his fingers carded through your hair. Warm and safe. That was how you felt just then. His skin was nearly unbearably hot against yours, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. “How’d you find me anyway?” you asked. Maybe talking would help you stay awake, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to know about your grumpy, warm hero. 

“Live around here.”

It was an evasive answer, so you changed tactics. “I thought I heard wolves out there. They didn’t give you any trouble?” 

“Nope.” 

Something in the way he said that made you look up at him. He was staring down at you, amusement dancing in his eyes. It was like you weren’t in on a joke, but you didn’t even know where to begin with that, so you buried your face back into his chest. “You know how much longer this storm’s supposed to last?” you mumbled.

“Tomorrow afternoon, last I checked.” 

That, at least, was a straight answer. “Your house far away? Think we could make it? I only have enough food for one day, and that was _before_ you showed up.” 

He tensed a bit, but he didn’t stop rubbing gentle circles into your skin. “Can’t leave yet, (Y/N). You’re in no condition to go out there yet.”

“So in other words, I get to lay here and hope the storm stops?” 

“Sounds about right.” 

You shrugged stiffly, wincing at the stretch of your protesting muscles. “I guess it could be worse…” you said playfully, though the smile slipped off your face when you thought about how close you had come to dying. If Logan hadn’t shown up… “Thank you,” you said earnestly. 

The hand on your back stilled and you wiggled impatiently, sighing in relief when it started up again. However, the movement pressed your hips firmly against his and you felt heat rush to your face when you felt his hard cock- barely contained in his boxers- nudge against your thigh. You tried to scoot away, but there was nowhere to go, so you went stiff as a board instead. 

“Dunno what you expected, with all that wiggling…” you heard him mutter under his breath. 

“Sorry,” you whispered, contrite.

But he only sighed and pulled you against him once more. “I told you, I ain’t gonna do nothin’ you don’t want me to. I mighta been raised by wolves but I still have manners.” 

“And if I wanted you to do something?” The words were out of your mouth before you could think about them, but it was far too late to take them back.

His hands stalled for a moment before resuming their gentle caresses and, if you weren’t mistaken, he sounded a bit strained when he answered. “That’s just the hypothermia and near-death talkin’.”

You finally glanced up at him, searching his face, but he was determinedly not looking you in the eyes. “Maybe,” you murmured, hands slowly drifting down the small of his back and around to his abs which clenched under the light brush of your fingertips. “But you saved my life and quite frankly I can’t think of a better way to say thank you, get warmer, and have fun in the process,” you purred, fingertips tugging playfully at the waistband of his boxers. He hissed out a breath, eyes closed. He almost looked to be in pain. “I want to do this, but if you don’t…” you whispered against his skin before placing gentle, feather-light kisses to his pecs and collar bone. 

His eyes finally opened again and they were distinctly darker than before, practically pinning you in place with their intensity. “Do you even know what you’re signing up for here, hot stuff?” he growled and you couldn’t help but shudder at the sound. 

“God I hope so,” you whispered perhaps a bit desperately as you finally reached into his boxers and wrapped your hand around his straining erection. 

His hips jerked forward and he let loose a low growl and, before you knew what was happening, you were pinned below him. When the world righted itself you were staring up at the roof of the tent and Logan’s lips were on your neck, kissing and biting and you knew without looking that there would be marks. You arched up into him and your gasp turned into a moan as your hips ground together. 

A blast of chilled air met your soaked lips as Logan ripped your underwear to pieces. You half expected him to enter you without any sort of preamble, so it was surprising when two unexpectedly gentle fingers ran through the wet mess between your legs. Logan must have liked what he felt because he practically growled his satisfaction before capturing your lips in a kiss. A rough finger entered you slowly and you gasped into his mouth at the feeling, but your legs were already wrapping around his waist, giving him better access to all you had to offer.

The simple act spurred him onward and a second finger joined the first, pumping in and out of you with such sinfully slow strokes that you were driven mad with need. They brushed tantalizingly at that spot deep within you, but it was only a tease. By the time he managed to trail kisses down your neck, over your collarbone, and suck a hard nipple into your mouth, you were reduced to a mewling mess. 

“Please… please please _please_ ,” you gasped, breath hitching as he rolled a nipple between his fingers as his teeth bit down with surprisingly gentle care on the other. 

“I hear you, pretty,” he purred as his mouth left your breast with a wet pop. His lips were on yours again within a second. You let out an annoyed sound at the feeling of his fingers leaving your pussy, but a second later he was tugging his boxers down and out of the way. “Last chance to back out,” he growled in your ear, sounding like the very thought was causing him pain. 

Instead of dignifying that frankly appalling thought with an answer, you reached down and gave his length a few tugs before lining the tip up at your entrance and wiggling your hips enticingly. 

He took the hint and rolled his hips forward, burying himself inside of you inch by delicious cunt-stretching inch. Within moments his hips were flush with yours and you both let loose desperate moans as he ground himself against you, pelvis brushing against your poor, neglected clit. 

He gave you only a few seconds to adjust before he was pulling back out and thrusting in none too gently, a gasp of satisfaction leaving his lips as your pussy greedily swallowed his cock in its tight, wet heat. He repeated the same movement, slow, deliberate, and punishing, but you wanted- no, needed- more. 

“Please, Logan. More, god fuck me, _more_ ,” you moaned as you reached up and scraped your nails down his back. 

He hissed at the feeling but apparently enjoyed it because the only warning you had was an animalistic growl before he pulled his hips back and began pounding you unforgivingly into the thin mattress pad beneath you. 

Within minutes the air in the tent was almost uncomfortably hot and reeking of sex, but you barely noticed. All of your attention was focused on the bestial man above you who, despite the rough way he thrusted into you with every snap of his hips, was painting your face with gentle kisses. His eyes were searching your face constantly and was apparently satisfied with what he found there because he was smiling faintly as he captured your lips in a kiss. “So sweet for me, pretty,” he murmured against your lips, breath hot against your cheeks. 

In a frankly sinful show of strength and dexterity he unwrapped your legs from where they’d slipped down to his hips and placed them over his shoulders, practically bending you in half as he leaned forward and continued to plow into you. The difference was, though, that now he was hitting that sensitive spot inside you with every thrust, lighting fireworks behind your eyes.

Your orgasm surprised both of you, but the tension that had been building snapped suddenly and you practically screamed in pleasure as heat raced through your body. Logan noticed and was purring praises in your ear as he fucked you through it, but you were so lost in the pleasure you barely registered the words. 

“Make such nice noises, baby. Take me so nice, not done with you yet. Gonna make you feel so good,” you heard him growl as you started to come down from your high. His thrusts had slowed to a dirty grind, seemingly aware of how every nerve in your body was extra sensitive at the moment. When you finally locked eyes with him he smiled and ran a hand soothingly through your hair. “Got another one in you, pretty thing?” he whispered, fingers scratching gently against your scalp.

You nodded, murmuring a broken “Please,” that had Logan smiling against your skin. You’d been expecting him to resume his brutal pace, but instead you found yourself in his arms as he leaned back, pulling you upright and into his lap without pulling out. You shuddered at the feeling of him sheathed so deeply into you and moaned when your oversensitive clit rubbed against his abs. Leaning back revealed that his legs were propped up right behind you, trapping you tightly to his chest and providing you with some support if you reached behind you. The sleeping bag pooled around the two of you, but neither of you paid it any mind- it was downright hot in the tent at this point.

“Come on, pretty thing, take what you want,” he said, lips ghosting against your chest and neck as his hands migrated downwards, settling firmly and comfortingly on your hips. 

You placed your thighs flush to his hips and, on slightly shaky legs, lifted yourself up until he barely remained inside you, before sliding back down with a strangled cry. His hands steadied you and he murmured words of encouragement as you slowly built up a steady pace, helped along by his gentle hands, guiding you down along his shaft and thrusting upwards at every stroke. 

“So pretty like this,” he growled, leaning forward to take one of your nipples into his mouth. You arched and let out a surprised moan as your clit rubbed against his stomach and abs at the new angle, once again setting every nerve on fire and getting you close to the edge again startlingly fast. 

“Logan! Logan, please,” you babbled as your hands flew to his shoulders. The only reason you could keep moving was thanks to his steady, patient hands on your hips, pulling you securely and fully onto his dick with every movement. Without him you were sure you’d be reduced to a moaning, writhing mess that would only be capable of grinding on top of his lap. 

He shushed you gently and let go of you for a split second. One hand went behind him to brace himself and the other went around your waist, pulling you flush to his chest. Trapped and loving every second of it, the air was practically punched out of your lungs as he pulled you up then slammed you back down, thrusting upwards with such strength that you could only moan and hang on for the ride. “Gonna give it to you, baby. Gonna make you mine,” he growled, eyes glazed over with lust as he continued to use you as a glorified fuckhole. 

But every thrust was accompanied by glorious friction against your g-spot and clit, so you could care less. “ _Fuck_. Yes yes yes,” you moaned against Logan’s sweaty skin, nails leaving dark crescents in his shoulders. 

“One more, pretty,” he growled, words punctuated by groans of pleasure. You whimpered against his neck, not knowing if you could. You wanted to- oh, did you want to. You wanted to come on his cock again and again until you forgot your name and where you were, until all you knew was the pleasure Logan brought you. “Come for me,” he ordered against the skin of your neck, pace not faltering for a second. 

The order- the pure lust behind it- was what finally tipped you over the edge. You cried out as your second orgasm hit you, writing in Logan’s arms as pleasure consumed you head to toe. “Yeah, that’s right, sweet thing. You did so good for me,” he growled, but any further praises were cut off as your orgasm triggered his own. You could feel his hips stutter briefly as he twitched inside of you, thrusts turning deep and slow as he worked the both of you through your orgasms. “Mine,” he growled before sinking his teeth deeply into the tender skin that connected your neck and shoulder. The pain only enhanced your orgasm though and you both groaned as your walls clamped down on his cock, milking him for all he was worth. 

Eventually he stilled, tongue darting out to sooth the angry, gently bleeding skin. He stayed inside of you but arranged you gently on top of him as he laid on his back, running a soothing hand through your hair and down your back. You were so thoroughly fucked out that you could only whimper as his still semi-hard cock moved around inside you. He pulled the sleeping bag over both of you and shushed you gently, murmuring gentle praises.

That, along with the exhaustion, had you falling asleep in his arms within minutes. The last thing you heard before you fell asleep was him whispering, “Gonna take such good care of you, pretty thing. Sleep, (Y/N).” Nothing could have sounded better at the moment, so you squeezed his arm gently and fell asleep with your head pillowed on his chest.

* * *

Logan’s thoughts drifted after you fell asleep, but his worry about Turning you couldn’t quite make it past the satisfied post-sex haze. It hadn’t been the plan when he’d entered the tent, but he’d never been the most rational-minded of the pack (it was why he ended up leaving). One look at you lost in lust and pleasure and he knew he had to have you. One session of frantic sex wouldn’t be enough- never would be. You were perfect and, if he was lucky, you wouldn’t hate him come tomorrow and agree to stay with him. He placed a kiss to your forehead and absently reached down to where you were joined, a jolt of lustful satisfaction going through him at the feeling of your combined juices leaking out of you and onto his fingers. The touch had you shifting in your sleep, but a gentle pet down your back settled you again and you blew out a long, happy sigh. 

Finally, after years of wandering alone, he could have a pack again. His arms wrapped securely around you at the thought and sleep finally took him. He’d have his hands full in the morning (hopefully making love to you again), but for now he needed rest and was more than content to do it with you in his arms.


End file.
